Blood, Sweat and Tears
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: Meet a twelve-year old named Luna as she travels through Volaris, trying to catch up to her brother, Dixon, to become better than him! She meets new friends. She finds a blind Piplup, Kit, nearly killed by Team Havoc - will she be able to revenge him? R
1. Piplup's Blood

Chapter 1

"All right, I get to go on a Pokemon journey!" I sighed and jumped out of bed. My daily routine was only slightly different than usual: take a shower, change clothes, eat breakfast, etc. Except this time I get to be a Pokemon trainer.

"Can't wait to get started," I said to my mum. "Maybe I can finally catch up to Dixon!" I grinned. Mum chuckled.

"Yeah, you might be able to. I'm sure you can!" She grinned at me.

"Thanks, Mum," I smiled and nodded. "Is it OK if I eat breakfast some other time? I'm ready to go!" I said valiantly.

"Oh? Already, now…? All right then, that's fine," she smiled. I ran back up to my room and grabbed some stuff, but not too much, and ran back down the stairs. I hugged my mum tightly.

"Mum, I will miss you…," I sighed.

"I will miss you, too," she sighed as well. "Good luck."

"Thank you; goodbye…"

"You're welcome; bye hon." I walked off and turned around while waving. She waved back and I ran out the door. I looked around and in the bright, beautiful, blue sky… I saw a few Chatots and Starlies fly past. The forest around here was absolutely beautiful… the trees were gigantic with long, leafy branches and white flowers; I believe they were peach trees. I spotted an apple tree and ran towards it; grabbing an apple and eating it. A Piplup walked past.

"A Piplup…?" I blinked and chewed on the apple. "A wild Piplup… those are rare and odd… if only I had some poke balls…" I hid behind a tree and watched the tiny little blue penguin eat berries off the ground. I got out a notebook and wrote down that it prefers berries off the ground instead off the bushes. A heard a few people shouting…

"Get that Piplup, Arcanine!" Someone shouted. In the blink of an eye, five Arcanines surrounded the blue penguin. It cried sadly… I watched in horror. I was too scared to move or shout or scream of anything like that.

"Come on, Thunder Fang!" shouted another. The Arcanines' fangs shinned a bright orangey-yellow and they all bit down on the Piplup; it screamed bloody murder. I vomited just because of it. It was the sickest thing I had ever seen in my life.

"I think it's dead," said another one. "It's too late, we cannot catch it."

"Yeah – it was shiny, too! Damn that sucks," one of them kicked the Piplup. I almost gasped loudly – it was a shiny! No wonder they were after it! They walked off while laughing evilly. I had seen… the most terrible thing in all of Volaris…

I ran to that Piplup. "Pip… Piplup are you OK?" It looked dead as a doornail, blood was leaking out of its flippers and feet.

"Pip…," it said weakly. I was in utter shock, as I could barely move, but I was able to pick it up.

"It's OK wild Piplup… I'll-ll he-help you…," I stuttered. It chirped weakly. "We have to get to Cheltenham… I think there's a Pokemon Centre there… but it takes so long to get there…" I looked at the berries. "I wonder if these are Oran berries," I picked one up and looked at it. Piplup seemed to have reached its flippers up to try to grab it. "This Piplup is humble," I smiled. I knew that most Piplups are proud, but this one is just the opposite. I handed it the Oran berry and it ate it.

"Pip, lup!" It jumped out of my arms weakly. It walked over to the bush and ate some more.

"B-but how… how did it recover like that…?" I blinked. Piplup collapsed and started to breathe heavily. "Piplup, stop it! You're too weak to move that much!" I picked it up again. "Come on, let's go," I nodded. Piplup smiled the best it could. It fainted in my arms. "Oh…," I sighed. I ran as fast as I could through the winding forest – it went on forever and ever… I ran so fast that I was out of breath in less than two minutes. I accidentally tripped over a tree root.

I panted. "Sorry Piplup," I recovered and got up. I ran and ran, not really looking where I was going, though…

"Hey, where are you going?" Someone asked. I stopped running and turned around to see a young man. He was middle-sized, bright green eyes, blond hair, frivolous clothing (they were just a simple t-shirt and jeans, nothing interesting, really), his smile was bright…

I walked up to him. "Hi, I'm Luna," I smiled. I held out my hand; he shook it – he had a nice, firm, strong handshake.

"Hi, I'm Cadeyrn," he smiled back. "It's nice to meet you, Luna, where are you headed to?" He noticed the Piplup in my arms. "Oh – never mind I asked then… I see… So, how old are you?"

"I'm twelve, but I'll be thirteen in a couple of months."

"Heh, I only asked because you actually look older than that! So, how old do you think I am?" He asked sarcastically.

"Uh-uh… fifteen…?" I played along.

"Hey, you're almost right," he chuckled. "I'm actually thirteen, so you were pretty close."

"Do you know where the next city is…?" I asked.

"Yes, Cheltenham isn't too far from here – just up the road," he looked at my Piplup once again.

"Thank you!" I grinned. "It was nice meeting you, goodbye," I smiled and ran off. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hey, wait up please!" He begged and caught up to me. "C-Can I come with you?" 'Need a moment? Chew it over with Twix!' Yeah, I could sure use a Twix moment right about now…

"Hmm… umm… uhh…," I stared off into space. "I guess you could come along." Piplup moved around in my arms. "We're almost there…" I struggled to regain my composure after what happened. Life is cruel, is what heard… Cadeyrn was quiet, it was like he could see or feel my pain somehow.

We both spotted a sign, and in unison: "Welcome to Cheltenham!"

"Thank God…," I sighed. I had no idea if this Piplup would live or not…

_**TBC…**_

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it so far… aren't I evil about cliffhangers?**

**And please, I could sure use a new title for this… if you come up with one PLEASE TELL ME, I'd appreciate it! Thank you!**


	2. My new mysterious power

**A/N: Summary for this chapter: Luna learns of a new power she has, and never even knew it – just thought you'd like to know, before you jump to conclusions.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

We ran and ran as fast as we could through the streets of Cheltenham… our search seemed to be in vain almost… the streets were either winding, narrow or long. It must have taken us at least twenty minutes to get there. By the time we had gotten there, I was soaked in blood. I groaned.

"Disgusting," I mumbled. Cadeyrn patted my back as we walked in. A Nurse Lily (instead of Joy), saw the Piplup immediately. She also saw that I was covered in blood, too. She was short, with big brown eyes, brown hair, and white scrubs with a red cross on it.

"Oh no…," she said solemnly. "Let me help this Piplup and help you get washed up."

"Thank you…," I said quietly to her. She pretty much ran to the back room. After she was done with that, she helped find a new shirt to put on. He and I sat down on a sofa in front of a TV. There wasn't much on, except some local news – meh – it's boring. I decided to kick my feet up and fall asleep instead. Cadeyrn shook me awake.

"Luna, wake up, please." I opened my eyes and rubbed them.

"Hmm…," I mumbled and I could see Nurse Lily looking at us.

"Umm… ma'am… this is really going to be hard to swallow… but that Piplup you brought us… is well –" she paused "– it's blind… we are not sure why or how it even survived in the first place…"

"B-but how is that p-possible…?!" I blurted. "There's no way it could be blind! I saw it pick up berries from the ground and bushes."

"It can tell the difference between light and darkness, though; so it could have seen the shape of the berry itself on the ground – but we are not hundred percent sure just yet, though."

"Can I… keep it?" I asked nicely. She nodded and I grinned widely. "How long will I have to wait…?"

"Piplup seems to be fine for now, it was severely electrocuted though; can you tell us what happened?" She asked. I just sat there… not even wanting to say anything. I shuddered like crazy. "Never mind I asked…," she patted me on the shoulder. "It's OK…"

"These… these people… I was too scared to really look at them… except they were wearing these suits that were grey, white and black… they sent out these Arcanine and they told them to use Thunder Fang on it… I-I…," I could say no more…

"That sounds like Team Havoc… they are a group of villains after rare, shiny, or odd-coloured Pokemon."

"I've heard of them," Cadeyrn replied. "They don't sound like a very good group to me…"

* * *

**Cadeyrn's POV**

"_Little does she know that I am a part of them,_" I thought. "_I must not let her find out – if she does, she will definitely be angry… she is as sensitive as a Rosearde._" I took a good look at Luna herself. She was bright, sensitive, smart, and good-looking, her smile was amazingly beautiful, her blue eyes reminded me of the ocean, and her raven-black hair reminded me of the night sky – could that be how she got her name? Oh, well, that does not matter at this time. It's my job to find out more about her. I was not even paying attention as to what was going on.

* * *

**Luna's POV**

"Cadeyrn, are you there?" I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Hmm…?" He snapped out of his reverie. "Yeah, sorry, just thinking…," he replied; he dazed off again. I blinked at looked at him.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked. He shook his head 'no'. "Oh, all right then. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure," he replied coolly.

"Did you even notice that Nurse Lily had left the room?" He had a guilty look on his face. "Oh sorry, it's OK, I guess."

"Here is your Piplup," Lily smiled. She handed it to me and it chirped happily. "It sure is a cutie," she chuckled. Piplup seemed to be pushing against me, as if it loved on me.

"Oh… aww… I think it likes or loves me…"

"Yes, I think it does," Cadeyrn smiled.

"I think so, too," she agreed. I smiled and hugged the blind Piplup.

"_Thank you…,_" something said; I heard a new voice, except it was in my head. "_For saving my life… I appreciate it…_"

"_Was that you… Piplup…?_" I asked in my mind.

"_Yes it is me, Luna – you have the ability to speak to us telepathically… You know how I am able to move around despite being blind? I can sense auras of things around me – kind of like how a Lucario senses things this way._"

"_But how is that possible… how can you do that…? Or do you not know…?_"

"_A friend of my parents, who was a Lucario, trained me. They asked if he could somehow train me, then he could have nice meals every night the rest of his life… sadly, my parents and him died,_" tears started rolling down his face. I hugged him and rubbed his head. "_Luna, I think I like and respect you because you saved my life – I would never befriend a human this quickly… but I could see in your aura that you are good, and that you would never, ever do anything evil._" Cadeyrn and Lily looked at us funny. "_Oh yeah, my name is Kit._"

My stomach growled. "Oh, I'm hungry," I hesitated slightly. "Would any of you like anything to eat?" I rubbed Kit's head. "You're so cute."

"Piplup!" He smiled back, the best he could. "_Thank you!_"

"_You're welcome!_"

"I'll be working at the restaurant down the street, if you want me to treat you guys," Lily replied.

"That would be great, thank you," I smiled.

"Thank you, Lily," Cadeyrn replied.

"No problem, you guys deserve it." We both smiled at her.

* * *

"Mm… that was delicious pasta!" I grinned.

"_Yes, it was, I quite enjoyed 'pasta'._"

"Wow, excellent cooking skills, and nice restaurant, too!" Cadeyrn grinned. "I think I might come back here again!" He pulled out a bunch of loose change. "Please, keep all of it!" He insisted. "I insist!"

Lily blinked. "Umm thank you!" She grinned while grabbing the loose change and walked off.

"_I wonder why he did that. That was so nice of him._"

"_Yes, it was,_" I replied telepathically. "_I've never seen anyone that kind before… something's up and I don't know what it is…_"

"_His aura is certainly… unusual. I suggest maybe watching him closely – he may do something weird or bad, who knows…_"

"_That doesn't sound too good…,_" I mentally shuddered. "_What if he's a part of Team Havoc? I mean, it's highly possible. Judging that he keeps staring off into space, he also hesitates a little._"

"_You're right, he does do that,_" he responded telepathically. "_He does several things that you don't do at all._" I nodded and agreed with him. Cadeyrn stared off into space again, as if he was contemplating on something.

"_Just wondering, can you battle?_" I asked. Kit nodded.

"_Of course I can, I can see auras emanating from attacks, too…except I never saw those Arcanine coming – it was like something was blocking their auras – I would have no idea what it would be, though._"

"_So Team Havoc has a machine or part or something that blocks auras of them and their Pokemon, I see now, it makes perfect sense!_" I nodded. Kit nodded back. "Hey Cadeyrn, can we go now?"

He turned around and looked at me. "Yeah, sure thing, let's go and say bye to Lily." Lily walked back and saw that we were ready to go now. We said goodbye to her, we also told her that we would come and visit again.

We came to a glade in a forest. It was very beautiful. There were trees and plants of almost every shade of green there. I could smell honey in the warm wind. Kit snoozed in my arms and we sat down next to a lake. I was sweating like crazy and was a bit sleepy. If only I had a swimsuit, then I could swim with Kit. He has quite a day, though. The sun was half-way in the sky. I yawned.

"Cadeyrn… I'm sleepy… mind if I fall asleep?"

"Not at all," he smiled and leant against a tree. I, too, did the same and fell asleep with my new Pokemon in my arms.

_It was peaceful – for now anyway… but who knows what might happen next…_

* * *

**A/N: hope you liked it so far**


	3. A secret revealed

Chapter 3

"Luna… wake up," Cadeyrn shook me. "Luna… wake up!" He shook me again. I grunted and opened my eyes.

"_Sleepy head…,"_ Kit mumbled to me. I playfully flicked him on the beak. "_Ow…_"

"_That didn't actually hurt, did it?_" I blinked. He chuckled happily. I smiled and rubbed his head. I looked at Cadeyrn. "Why did you wake me up?" I cocked my head. He looked at me solemnly.

"I sense something… and it's not good. It sounds like TH to me…"

"They could be anywhere, Cadeyrn," I looked around. I could still smell honey. "You want to get some honey, Kit?"

"Piplup!" Kit replied. "_Yes please!_" I smiled. I rubbed his head. Cadeyrn smiled and we walked off. We came to an opening in the forest… "_That's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!_" he seemingly gasped. The opening in the forest overlooked a canyon. In that canyon were rocks of all sizes and shapes. They were in shades of brown, red, grey, tan, yellow and white. Near the rocks was a small town. The houses were made out of rock, brick or wood. Some were painted blue or white. The roofs were either brown, grey, black or white.

"Come on, we need to get there before sunset. It's going to rain tonight and possibly flood," Cadeyrn looked at me.

"It is and how did you know that?" I asked, looking into his eyes. He cleared his throat.

"When you fell asleep at the Pokémon centre, the news came on, saying that there's a possibility of flooding."

"And when were you going to tell me this? I would not have slept on the damn ground! I could have been in a bed, FFS!"

"Okay… sorry, I won't do that again. I'll let you know next time I hear something like that."

"_Thank you_!" I said out of exasperation. I was exhausted. "Can't wait to get to the town…," I mumbled. I felt every muscle aching. I stretched slightly as we walked down the path, to the town. I twisted my neck, pulling one of the muscles. "Ow!" I snapped. Cadeyrn turned around and looked me funny. "What? I just hurt my neck." He rolled his eyes and turned back around. "I need a change of clothes, I smell funny."

"Who doesn't?" he replied wittily. "I could sure use some new shoes." I looked down at his shoes to see that they were holey. I sighed slightly, looking for something to do while we were walking. "By the way, the trail is about three miles, so if you need to stop for anything, we can stop."

"All right… did you have to say 'stop' twice?"

"Oh… sorry."

"Nah, it's all right," I nodded. I looked down at Kit (in my arms) to see that he was sound asleep. He looked exhausted and for a good reason. If I had lost more than half of my blood, I'd be very tired and anaemic too. I looked around and sniffed the air while listening closely. I could smell something, I don't know what was exactly but it smelled good and I could hear the sound of water. Kit woke up, squeaking slightly as he yawned.

"Hey, I'll be right back, all right?" Cadeyrn broke the silence. I nodded slightly. He set his backpack down and ran off.

"_Kit… can you see his bag using your aura? I want to know more about this guy,_" I asked. Kit nodded and jumped out of my arms.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here?" I heard a familiar voice.

"Dixon… w-what are you doing here?" I asked.

"What are you doing here, all alone?"

"I'm travelling with someone! His name is Cadeyrn!" I snapped. He advanced toward me. "What are you doing?" He walked closer, not responding. Kit sensed something was wrong and immediately Drill pecked him in the leg. Despite bleeding, he continued to advance towards me. Smack! Dixon fell to the ground in a heap. My eyes focused on Cadeyrn, who had a pan in his hand. Where he got the pan, I have no idea. "Thank you, Cadeyrn…"

"You're welcome. Who exactly is that? It looked as if you knew him."

"It's my brother, Dixon…," I sighed.

"It looked like he was advancing on you. I don't know what he was going to do with you." I sighed again. "What's wrong?"

"Cadeyrn… I've only told this to a select few, but my brother sexually abused me. That's all I'm going to say…," I stared at the ground. "I thought he was over this by now. If you hadn't come, who knows what would have happened." He stared at me, unable to say anything. "…Where'd you get that pan?" I asked.

"It was in my bag. I was going to cook something until I saw that you were in danger. This should knock him out," he hit Dixon on the back of the head again.

"Okay… that's enough! I don't want him to die. I want him to seek help again! As soon as we get to the freaking town, I'm calling my mom and telling her that he sexually advanced on me. Come on; let's go. I'd rather eat at a restaurant than out here." Kit jumped onto my shoulder and chirped happily. He groaned and sighed, picking up his backpack. A few birds flew by, but they were too far for me to tell what they were. "I hope he doesn't come after me…," I mumbled.

* * *

"Yes! We've made it!" I jumped for joy when we entered the town of Stow-on-the-Wold. I immediately spotted a hotel and ran for it. I noticed that there was a park and a gym there. How cool is that? "Wow, this place is awesome!"

"Wait up, Luna!" Cadeyrn did his best to keep up.

"Keep up, Katie!" I said sarcastically.

"Katie?" he grumbled to himself when he caught up to me, in the front of the hotel. "Puh-lease. If you're gonna give me a nickname, please let be Cade or by my middle name, Ethan."

"I like that name, it's better than 'Dixon'!" I grinned. Cadeyrn chuckled and nodded. I thought everything would be fine…


End file.
